


Side Story NC-18 – Quando me olha desse jeito...

by lelawrites



Series: Side Stories NC-18 de MDUCB [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Kinky as fuck, e esses poderes de sucubo ai, vish
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelawrites/pseuds/lelawrites
Summary: A noite em que Pearl Lothard completou três anos acabou se tornando pano de fundo para momentos de muita inspiração entre os dois casais residentes da fortaleza de Odhráncrone.
Relationships: Fausto Lothard/Lizandra Century, Nicolas Century/Aly Ó Domhaill Century
Series: Side Stories NC-18 de MDUCB [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778272
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1: Fausto/Lizandra

**Author's Note:**

> Atenção: cenas explícitas de sexo kinky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O aniversário era de três anos da Pearl, mas quem ganhou o presente foi Lizandra, dado com muito gosto por seu marido, Fausto.

Quando retornou ao quarto, Fausto se deleitou com a visão de sua esposa, Lizandra Century, delicadamente espalhando óleo aromático sobre a pele, como fazia com frequência antes de se deitar. Em pouco, o quarto estava preenchido por um delicioso aroma, que ele nunca havia se questionado qual era, talvez fosse uma mistura. Tornou-se algo tão costumeiro deitar-se na cama com Lizandra envolta naquele cheiro ao mesmo tempo estimulante e acolhedor – por se tratar da mulher com quem ele frequentemente fazia amor e, ao mesmo tempo, era seu porto seguro. Ao notar sua chegada, ela se virou e Fausto viu seus belíssimos seios desnudos pelo penhoar aberto. Sorrindo, pousou o vidrinho na mesinha de cabeceira e ajeitou os cabelos compridos, que também emanavam uma esplêndida fragrância.

– A Pearl já dormiu? – indagou a feiticeira, que Lothard percebeu também estar sem calcinha. Não era seu costume dormir assim. Nem mesmo somente de camisola. Ele tomou nota.

– Já. Não levou nem dez minutos. Completar três anos aparentemente esgotou a energia infinita dela. – disse o espião com um meio sorriso, parado à frente de Liz.

– De fato, ela se esbaldou nesse aniversário dela... – a feiticeira parecia descansada, arrumando-se com distração. Foi quando encerrou a distância entre eles e pousou uma das mãos no peito do marido e a outra usou para acarinhar seu rosto simétrico. – Só que ela só foi toda obediente se deitar porque foi o _papaizinho querido dela,_ a quem ela venera tanto, quem a pôs na cama...

Fausto a enlaçou pela cintura e pôde sentir o frescor de sua pele macia; Lizandra o beijou com certo vagar, apostando em sua sensualidade, passando os dedos por seus cabelos castanho-claros, aprofundando aos poucos a carícia.

– ...será que ela vai dormir direto? Estava pensando de hoje a gente dar mais do que uma rapidinha... – ela ondulou a coluna de modo a se insinuar ainda mais contra o corpo dele. – Tava querendo gozar gostoso com você...

– _Hum_... não é uma má ideia... – movido pela volúpia da esposa e sua gloriosa imagem nua, Fausto deu uma espiada em direção à porta, onde ficava o corredor que dava no quarto da filha, e rezou para que Pearl tivesse pelo menos uma hora de sono pesado.

Uma das razões pelas quais os dois eram perfeitos um para o outro era que Fausto sabia direitinho como controlar e subjugar Lizandra, e ela, internamente desejosa de ser dominada por um homem digno, adorar como ele sabia fazê-lo. Dono de uma densa e potente energia sexual, o irlandês não tinha problemas para acompanhar o apetite da esposa por sexo, sendo o candidato ideal para saciá-la no dia a dia de casados. É essencial dizer que, sendo bruxos que tinham contato direto com magia e viviam em um espaço geográfico intensamente mágico, sua vida era mais longeva e, portanto, o período de vitalidade sexual durava muito mais que o dos trouxas. Uma coisa que ajudava muito e servia como tempero picante para o cotidiano conjugal era a rotina irregular do espião, que mexia com a necessidade de controle por parte de Lizandra, e também era um excelente meio de surpreendê-la, permitindo que ele aparecesse do nada no castelo e a deixasse molhada só de surgir sem aviso prévio no salão. A gestação e o nascimento da filha não cercearam a vontade do casal de se devorarem – só exigiram um tempinho de ajuste e remanejo de onde e quando o fariam com mais cautela.

Com agilidade e precisão invejáveis, Lothard fechou a porta com um feitiço não-verbal e manipulou o corpo de Liz para que ficasse de costas para ele, fazendo-a arfar. Ele removeu o penhoar da esposa e o jogou do outro lado da cama; em seguida, deitou-a de bruços, com o rosto sobre o colchão, tomando cuidado para os pés manterem o apoio no chão e os braços esticados à frente, deixando-a completamente à sua mercê. Conjurou uma faixa de tecido semelhante a uma gravata e a utilizou para vendar os olhos amarelos de Liz, sabendo o quanto entregar-se daquela maneira a excitava. A aura erógena e o ventre dela enviaram um pulso forte e enlouquecedor, mas Fausto manteve a postura e o foco. Debruçou-se para falar-lhe ao pé do ouvido, no tom mais dominador e erótico de que dispunha, certificando-se de que seu membro rijo permaneceria encaixado entre as nádegas da feiticeira.

– Fiquei inspirado de te ver se cuidando, tão delicada, tão vaidosa... – Lizandra arfou mais uma vez, ouvindo a voz do marido enfatizada graças à visão obstruída. – Vamos brincar então, do jeito que você gosta... que só eu sei fazer... _que te faz escorrer coxas abaixo de tanto tesão_... – ela pulsou novamente e sentiu-o enrijecer mais.

– _Vamos_...

– Então tá bom. Não vou amarrar seus braços. Você vai mantê-los imóveis nessa posição, com as mãos sobre a cama, não vai?

Ele perguntou estando certo da resposta.

– Vou...

– Excelente.

Lothard usou dois dedos da mão esquerda para afastar os cabelos compridos de Liz, tirando-os do caminho e pôde admirar a nuca e as costas nuas. De levinho, passou os lábios e o queixo pela coluna dela (tomando cuidado para não tocá-la com os braços ou mãos), provocando arrepios com os pelos da barba e bigodes. Sabendo que a enlouquecia, alternou beijos intensos, toques leves com a pontinha do nariz e mordidas sobre a pele cheirosa, até alcançar a lombar. Livrou-se da jaqueta e da camiseta e, quando abriu o zíper da calça, Lizandra sorriu, mal podendo esperar pelo que o marido tinha em mente. Sempre que davam uma trepada mais elaborada, fora do convencional, o Camaleão se utilizava de sua fértil imaginação sacana, agindo com ineditismo e imprevisibilidade. Era como ter dez amantes em um homem só. Retirou os sapatos e as meias, e só depois a calça e a roupa de baixo, ao que a feiticeira aguardou pacientemente, sem mover um fio de cabelo. Traçou com os indicadores, de modo sincronizado, duas linhas paralelas à coluna dela, uma de cada lado, arrancando arrepios da feiticeira, que estremeceu toda, fazendo-o sorrir. Continuou até chegar nas nádegas dela, onde, com firmeza, as agarrou e apertou até infligir um pouco de dor. Com ambas mãos, acertou-lhe tapas, um em cada nádega, de uma vez e Lizandra ofegou audivelmente. O espião procedeu para apertões mais brandos, ainda vigorosos, deixando mais marcas avermelhadas sobre a pele branca. Outro tapa bem dado na nádega esquerda a fez gemer alto – claro que, sendo muito sexualmente ativos, os dois silenciavam sem falta os cômodos em que pretendiam se enroscar, em especial depois do nascimento da filhinha, que exigiu deles toda uma série de mecanismos para que Pearl, quando despertasse no quarto, avisasse com antecedência que pretendia ter a atenção da mamãe e do papai. A risada dele, baixa e maliciosa, fez o ventre de Lizandra se dilatar e pulsar com mais força.

Focada em acompanhar o deslocamento de sua pesada aura atrás dela, a feiticeira sentiu seu dedo do meio circundar tentadoramente o contorno de sua fenda, já umidificada em abundância. Sem saber o que esperar e quando o próximo movimento viria, Liz sentiu-se exponencialmente excitada. Fausto realizou o movimento diversas vezes, para um sentido e depois para o outro, interrompendo-se uma vez ou outra para alçar a ponta sobre o clitóris, jamais estimulando-o como deveria e seguindo com a provocação. Aplicava uma pressão fraca, adorando cada segundo em que ela se movia com impaciência e sua linguagem corporal (sem esquecer da potente aura de poderes Century) demonstravam como ansiava que a penetrasse, de um jeito ou de outro. Utilizou-se do dedão para insinuar-se em sua entrada, realizando movimentos de vai-e-vem somente até a primeira falange.

– _Fausto_...

Então ele se agachou. Ao sentir a respiração dele em sua fenda, Lizandra, ansiosa, espaçou mais as pernas, oferecendo-se. Só a expectativa de ele acariciá-la naquele ângulo peculiar, forçando-a mais a ceder às suas vontades, sabendo que no final receberia uma recompensa magnífica, a fazia palpitar de desejo. O Camaleão a pegou pelas coxas com robustez e a torturou mais um pouco, fazendo-a sentir apenas seu hálito em sua região mais íntima. Salivando, ele não se deteve mais (porque ninguém é de ferro): passou a pontinha da língua onde antes a provocara com o dedo e, em seguida, a lambeu com vontade na carne ardente, espalhando saliva, utilizando-se também dos lábios e do nariz de ponta de flecha. Devorou-a com gosto, puxando-a contra si e limitando seus movimentos, para que não escapasse de seu jugo. Liz não se refreou de gemer mais e bem alto, ainda com os braços sobre a cama, obedecendo-o, tentando apenas ir de encontro com sua habilidosa boca fervente. O espião a segurava com força de propósito, pois sabia que sua esposa gostava quando era bruto e, dessa forma, explicitava seu domínio sobre ela. Lambeu e chupou a entrada em si e as dobras com avidez, afundando o rosto entre as pernas dela, usando sua língua experiente e simulando a penetração. Em determinado momento, quando a tinha já amaciada em muito, deu-lhe mordidelas atrevidas na parte de trás das coxas e nas nádegas, voltando-se muito rapidamente ao centro de prazer de Liz, que contorcia-se com aquele carinho cafajeste e instigante.

Com o rosto inteiramente coberto pelos fluidos de Lizandra e tendo se certificado de seu clitóris havia sido bem atiçado, Fausto se ergueu, ostentando uma dolorida ereção, que ele tratou de posicionar mais uma vez entre as nádegas dela, por cima. Com uma das mãos, pegou-a pelos cabelos e a fez se empinar para ele. Cobrindo-a com o corpo, arrancou dela um beijo sedento e voraz, ainda usando suas longas madeixas como uma rédea, e a fez sentir o próprio sabor em sua língua; na sequência, retornou à posição anterior e a penetrou um único movimento, fazendo-a gritar de tesão. Com a mão direita, Fausto a obrigou a estender a barriga sobre o colchão, pressionando-a entre as escápulas. Para provocá-la ainda mais, ele levou ambas mãos aos quadris da feiticeira e entrou o máximo que pôde, até os testículos, sentindo os poderes erógenos dela o tomarem através de uma violenta onda quente e anestésica, e saiu com uma lentidão tortuosa, como se quisesse que ela sentisse todas suas veias, uma a uma, restando apenas a glande. Repetiu a sequência mais algumas vezes, ouvindo-a suspirar toda vez que entrava até o talo. Percebendo-a relaxada por completo, seguiu-se outro tapa, dessa vez na nádega direita e ela ofegou e gemeu de modo lascivo. Observava-a com atenção, notando como se dilatava e umidificava cada vez mais, mostrando com seu instinto que adorava e aprovava cada movimento seu. Era preciso se controlar, pois os poderes do sangue Century de Lizandra centuplicavam o prazer sexual, já que o correspondia com tanta ânsia. De súbito, ajustou-a para firmar os pés no chão.

– Põe os braços para trás.

Lizandra obedeceu sem pestanejar e Fausto pegou-a pelos pulsos, cada um em uma mão, e o enlace o ajudou a acelerar a penetração, que se tornou sôfrega, violenta e certeira. Nesse ponto, a feiticeira não retinha mais a voz e gemia e arfava alto, como pagamento pelos excelentes serviços prestados. Juntando os braços dela com uma das mãos, pegou-a pelos cabelos mais uma vez, e com isso Liz gozou profusamente, quase escorrendo pelas pernas. Sem aviso prévio, o Camaleão a largou e saiu dela, punindo-a com uma terrível sensação de vazio, e ela só conseguiu reagir usando as mãos para se apoiar no colchão. Em um gesto rápido, ele a deitou de costas sobre a cama e arrancou-lhe a venda; a seguir, abriu as pernas dela e a montou, sem dar tempo nem para que respirasse. Lizandra o envolveu pelos ombros e no instante em que o encarou, Lothard entrou nela com brusquidão, fazendo-a pulsar mais ainda. Beijou-a com devassidão, enfiando a língua em sua boca, sentindo-a gemer com vontade e entrecruzar os pés atrás de sua lombar. Continuou metendo avidamente até ouvi-la gritar e gozar mais uma vez, engolfando-o em sua sufocante energia erótica, que se assemelhava a um orgasmo. As paredes macias dela eram convidativas, úmidas e ardentes e Fausto não duvidava que a cama ficaria encharcada com sua lubrificação. Não precisou de muitas estocadas para chegar ao ápice, que foi celestial e glorioso, e ele ejaculou por longos segundos, convulsionando de êxtase e despejando-se dentro da esposa. Ao dar por si, os olhos amarelos que ele tanto amava o observavam de perto, bebendo de sua expressão de prazer.

– Você fica ainda mais bonito gozando desse jeito... – comentou a feiticeira entre os braços do marido, afastando os cabelos lisos de cima dos olhos de mel. Ele sorriu, ainda respirando com dificuldade. – Você realmente não brinca em serviço... 

Lothard riu e a beijou. O aroma do óleo se misturava ao suor de seus corpos ensopados – e o cheiro de sexo.

– Só espero não ter te machucado. Te dei uns tapas caprichados.

– Não machucou. Mas depois eu até aceito uns beijinhos... – brincou a feiticeira, ainda ofegante. – Agora estou bem até demais. Vem, vamos dormir de conchinha.

///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembrando que essa vez foi quando Lizandra engravidou do segundo filho, fato revelado no retorno de Nicolas a Odhráncrone após ele confirmar em Hogwarts que era pai da primogênita de Emma, Sandra Grimshaw.


	2. Capítulo 2: Nicolas/Aly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A noite de júbilo de Fausto e Lizandra teve consequências no castelo de Odhráncrone e não foi somente a concepção de um novo Bebê Century.

Passava das onze da noite quando Lady Artúria decidiu levar Owen para dormir, já que o menino, que contava com dez anos de idade, estivera bocejando profusamente na última meia hora. Sua avó era sua mestra e tutora em tudo relacionado à Vida, à Natureza e ao Oculto, e não era raro vê-los juntos no tempo livre, principalmente depois que Lionel foi para Hogwarts e ele se tornou o último _lincezinho_ que restou no castelo. Era sabido que o caçula dos Century seria, quando apropriado, sucessor dela no acompanhamento e avaliação das atividades metafísicas de Odhráncrone e arredores, e ninguém melhor do que a própria druidesa-mor e líder da Ordem de Ossianblinne para instrui-lo nessa tarefa.

Vestido da forma mais civil possível – de moletom de capuz e bolso frontal, calças quentes e confortáveis, chinelos e meias –, Nicolas, tendo se despedido do pequeno e da mãe, resolveu atacar a bandeja de frutas, mais precisamente um dos cachos de uvas que havia sobrado da celebração do aniversário de três anos de seu xodozinho, Pearl Lothard, filha de sua irmã mais velha e de seu cunhado e colega de profissão. Sorriu ao ouvir os passinhos mansos de Aly à sua esquerda, vinda da poltrona perto da lareira.

– O Fausto e a Liz devem estar... _muito_ _engajados_.

Nicolas não estranhou o comentário. Ele também havia sentido.

– Os poderes dela estão te afetando, é? – perguntou, ingerindo mais uma uva verde e avaliando as outras variedades dispostas sobre a mesa. Aly assentiu, e suas bochechas enrubesceram um tanto.

– Bastante...

Sabendo, por experiência própria, que os poderes inerentes aos olhos amarelos dos Century tinham graduações e podiam extrapolar os limites físicos do quarto, em especial quando o Century em questão alcançava altos níveis de êxtase sexual, podendo contaminar pessoas que não tinham nada a ver, Nicolas não se afetou, pois tinha ciência de que se tratava de algo comum na fortaleza de Odhráncrone desde que seu primeiro ancestral de olhos dourados residiu ali.

– Você sabe que tem de bloquear, querida. – disse ele, soando despreocupado e até, quem diria, distraído. – Eu, com quarenta anos de idade, convivendo com a Liz esse tempo todo, fui obrigado a aprender a fazer isso, caso contrário seria impossível viver nesse castelo... você tem que fazer o mesmo.

Ambos irmãos, por influência de sua ancestralidade e da atmosfera de Odhráncrone, eram muito sexuais por natureza; no passado, antes de Lothard surgir no horizonte, a rotina libertina de Lizandra, a Medusa – “ _cujo olhar bastava para petrificar qualquer um_ ”, diziam –, não foi segredo para ninguém e Nicolas intimamente a entendia, pois tinha o mesmo apetite por sexo e, caso tivesse uma agenda tão livre quanto a dela, não negaria práticas semelhantes, com a diferença de que levaria apenas mulheres para a cama. Antes de se casar com Emma – na época em que se dedicava única e exclusivamente aos seus deveres profissionais e não ao desenvolvimento da vida pessoal –, o patriarca tivera inúmeras parceiras (muitas delas interessadíssimas no título de Senhora de Odhráncrone), tanto na cidade quanto fora, já que ele era um defensor do Bem contra o Mal, mas ainda assim um Century com a lascívia característica de outros homens e mulheres que o antecederam. A sorte era que ambas esposas, embora aparentassem ser anjos de candura, possuíam energia e vontade de sobra para mantê-lo saciado. No caso de Emma, havia a questão do tédio, e sexo com o adicional de orgasmos celestiais era algo que ela jamais recusara enquanto foi a mulher do patrono. Já com Aly, havia uma vantagem dupla: além de desejosa de satisfazê-lo em todas as esferas possíveis, a única filha de Nadine e Samuel era perdidamente apaixonada por Nicolas, a quem considerava como uma fonte inesgotável de força, amparo e segurança.

– Sei disso, meu amor. Só que hoje eu não quero bloquear... – ronronou a Sra. Century, tocando-o de leve no antebraço, com o quadril encostado na beirada da mesa.

O homem de olhos amarelos se voltou de imediato para a esposa e pôde detectar o intenso desejo no semblante dela. As pupilas dos olhos de safira estavam dilatadas por inteiro e os bicos dos seios se viam durinhos, evidenciados pela camisetinha branca de tecido fino. De imediato, uma onda quente perpassou seu corpo e seu sangue ardente se agitou nas veias, movendo-se para se alojar em locais estratégicos.

– Vejo que está mal-intencionada... – brincou o patriarca, girando o corpo para ficar de frente para Aly e cercá-la da maneira dominadora que não falhava em estimulá-la. Não que a beldade precisasse de qualquer incentivo adicional para se entregar de pronto. Ela deitou o rosto a fim de expor o pescoço e uma parte do ombro, mostrando submissão, sem deixar de fitá-lo. 

– Estou sim...

Nicolas elevou a mão direta e usou os dedos para acariciar a bochecha e o queixo fino de sua adorada Senhora de Odhráncrone e sentiu que a pulsação de seu ventre aumentou vertiginosamente graças ao seu toque.

– _Humm_... – ele deu vários beijinhos pela linha da mandíbula dela e continuou fitando-a bem de perto. – Então não podemos deixar passar esse ímpeto todo... seria um desperdício...

Aly deu uma risadinha, sentindo que umedecia ainda mais. Ela adorava quando seu marido falava daquela maneira: bem-humorada, sensual e em um tom predador que prenunciava uma noite de sexo inspirada. Nicolas se endireitou e a conduziu pela mão até o privilegiado quarto do casal. Curioso pelo que a esposa faria com aquele fogo todo, ele se deixou ser usado. Conhecendo-a intimamente há quase treze anos – fora da esfera matrimonial, somava-se quase a vida inteira dela, já que a família dos Ó Domhaill era do clã e Nicolas a conheceu quando ela nasceu e ele contava com oito anos incompletos –, sabia como preferia que ele tomasse as rédeas da situação (mesmo alternando eventos em que queria estar por cima e mandar e desmandar na cama), pois sua figura controladora e segura de si a excitava; sabia também que seu intenso olhar, que misturava veneração e dominância, servia de combustível para que ela se soltasse e se permitisse satisfazer-se com o marido como bem entendesse – fosse no papel de comandante ou no de comandada. Eles se beijaram e o homem tratou de soltar-lhe os cabelos compridos louros e cheirosos, utilizando-se da mão esquerda para acarinhar sua nuca e couro cabeludo; com a direita, deu-lhe vigorosos agarrões na nádega esquerda, e acompanhou de costas os passinhos dela até a beirada da cama. Removeu o grosso moletom e a camiseta e não fez mais nenhum gesto significativo, aguardando pela maneira como Aly pretendia usá-lo. Ela fez com que o esposo se sentasse e ajoelhou-se. Nicolas ofegou, antecipando as delícias que se seguiriam. A Senhora de Odhráncrone removeu a camisetinha e expôs o colo mais uma vez ao encurvar-se para abrir o fecho do sutiã de rendas, sempre mantendo os olhos de safira cravados nos âmbares dele, e ele não deixou de notar novamente os mamilos rijos, que evidenciavam sua ânsia. Aly, que apenas _aparentava_ ser inocente, aproveitou a atenção de seu venerado marido para livrá-lo das calças e roçar os bicos dos seios em suas coxas e peitoral e os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente, devorando-se com sofreguidão, e ela quase não resistiu às suas experientes mãos quando ele utilizou dois dedos para penetrá-la enquanto a segurava em seu poderoso enlace.

A loura separou o beijo com um gemido e retornou à posição anterior, aproveitando para despi-lo da cueca e das meias. Ver o membro dele tão duro, com a glande tão inchada num tom de vermelho que beirava o roxo, a fez salivar. Aly não se fez de rogada: tomou-o pela base e o engolfou de uma vez, colocando-o quase inteiro na boca, para depois chupá-lo dando ênfase na cabeça, subindo e descendo os lábios molhados com os olhos fechados, mapeando as inúmeras veias protuberantes com a língua; Nicolas, com uma das mãos pousadas no ombro e a outra na base do pescoço de sua mulher, ergueu o rosto para o teto com os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, e passou a arfar a longas passadas, inebriado pela carícia. Sabendo direitinho como intensificar o prazer de seu marido, que já havia a envolvido por inteiro com seus poderes, ela aumentou a velocidade do sexo oral e a pressão sobre a glande, fazendo-o gemer roucamente; então partiu para os testículos, sem deixar de masturbá-lo e estimular o sangue, tendo ciência do quanto Nicolas apreciava ser chupado daquela forma. Ela passou com força a língua entre suas bolas e subiu até a base do membro e, com isso, fê-lo desequilibrar-se, fazendo-o apoiar-se sobre o colchão. A beldade aproveitou a deixa para erguer-se e, com destreza, removeu a própria calça e a calcinha, partindo para o colo dele sem conceder um segundo de descanso. Aly empalou-se no pênis dele e mais uma vez recebeu uma magnífica onda de prazer, que era tão forte quanto um orgasmo, proporcionada pelos poderes inerentes aos olhos amarelos de Nicolas; de imediato, envolveu-a pelas ancas e não quebrou o contato visual, vendo-a regozijar-se com a penetração, a intimidade e a libido, todas endossadas pelo clima de devassidão daquela noite. O Senhor de Odhráncrone apreciou como a fenda dela estava encharcada, macia e quente, tão receptiva, louca para que a reivindicasse. Ele deslizava facilmente para dentro e para fora, ainda mais com Aly se movendo com tanto primor, como uma _veela_ , rebolando os quadris para cima e para baixo recebendo-o com avidez. O patriarca sabia que, naquela posição, o ponto G era muito estimulado e só acrescentava naquela suculenta equação. Restava apenas uma coisa a se fazer para ela chegar ao ápice e quem era ele para impedir que sua belíssima esposa gozasse com vontade?

– Vira pra mim... _me cavalga de costas..._ – pediu Nicolas com suavidade, e a beldade mordeu o lábio inferior antes de acatar. Ela quase não precisou posicioná-lo para sentar-se, tão relaxada e lubrificada estava. – _Humm_...

Aly continuou o sobe-e-desce com volúpia, encurvando a coluna e ofegando a cada vez que o sentia inteiro dentro de si; o homem a envolveu pelos seios, pegou os mamilos dela entre os dedos e sentiu como estavam rijos; deixou que a mulher o usasse por longos instantes e adorou ver como suas costas magras estavam cobertas por uma fina camada de suor. Para surpreendê-la, Nicolas usou de sua força para sentá-la em seu colo e abrir bem suas pernas, sem, no entanto, sair dela; seus dois dedos mais habilidosos foram direto para o clitóris, cuja localização ele conhecia bem e manteve-a presa pela barriga com o outro braço, pois sabia que em breve iria se contorcer em demasia e poderia se desprender de seu enlace e perder a violenta onda de êxtase que lhe forneceria em muito breve.

– _Nicky_... – suspirou Aly, de olhos fechados, focada no movimento circular dos dedos do marido. Sentir os pelos do queixo e do peito dele em suas costas apenas concentrou ainda mais seu desejo e ela mansamente se deixou ser manipulada daquela forma.

– Goza pra mim, meu amor... – ronronou ele ao pé do ouvido da mulher, subjugando-a e enlouquecendo-a com sua força e agilidade, que lhe eram tão afrodisíacas. – Goza comigo dentro de você, pra eu te sentir inteirinha entregue...

Sem demora, Nicolas encontrou o ponto certo onde deveria ministrar a fricção e, devido ao acúmulo de excitação no ventre da Senhora de Odhráncrone e sua própria influência sobre ela, não foi necessário muito para que ela chegasse a um ápice divino, pulsando deliciosamente em torno dele, ondulando a coluna e ofegando de prazer, mal sabendo lidar com a desvairada onda erógena que a dominou por inteiro. Já completamente relaxada pela descarga de oxitocina potencializada pelos poderes Century, a loura o acarinhou nos braços e sorriu ao sentir os beijinhos em sua nuca e coluna.

– Hoje a noite é sua, minha pombinha... – continuou o patriarca, prosseguindo com as carícias. – Você é quem manda... diga e eu o farei.

A beldade riu, saboreando a sensação de tê-lo tão rijo dentro de si.

– Quero que você me pegue do jeito que eu gosto... _você sabe qual..._

Aly ficou ainda mais excitada ao sentir o sorriso triunfal dele contra sua pele.

– Está bem... Para o centro da cama, então.

Ela obedeceu, deixando o colo do marido, e subiu no colchão, onde ficou de quatro. O Lince dos Linces se permitiu reverenciar aquela doce figura angelical disposta em sua cama de uma maneira tão tentadora; antes de posicionar-se de modo definitivo atrás dela, deu-lhe um beijinho provocativo na nádega direita e, na sequência, uma mordidinha, fazendo-a rir. As mãos dele eram quentes como brasa e acarinharam a lombar dela antes de Nicolas entrar inteiro e a contaminar novamente com sua energia erógena contra a qual era impossível se proteger, uma vez que o correspondia com tanta voracidade. O homem de olhos dourados sabia _bem_ qual era o jeito que ela gostava de ser pega e, para proporcionar-lhe ainda mais prazer, empregaria sua sensualidade ao máximo. Aly havia tido um magnífico orgasmo, mas isso não significava que não poderia gozar de novo. Deixou-a ajustar-se à posição e ao seu comprimento todo para então iniciar as estocadas, ao que a beldade respondeu gemendo quando o marido chegava ao talo, e amplificou o volume de sua voz na mesma medida em que ele aumentou a força e a intensidade; fez questão de apertá-la pelos quadris, trazendo-a cada vez com mais veemência contra seu membro e meteu naquela fenda macia e lubrificada como se fosse a última vez que se veriam. Ela se empinou e depositou a testa no colchão, mantendo os cotovelos apoiados, e Nicolas sabia ser esse o sinal de que estava prestes a gozar; com isso, cobriu-a com o próprio corpo e passou a gemer em seu ouvido, prendendo-a tanto com seu peso quanto com os braços fortes e a penetrou como um animal. Sentiu direitinho o gozo e a consequente dilatação dela em seu pênis e recompensou-a com o próprio êxtase, e despejou-se com vigor dentro da esposa.

Ciente de que poderia sufocá-la com seu calor ou machucá-la, Nicolas caiu de lado no colchão, e bebeu da expressão de satisfação no lindo rostinho de Aly, que ainda manteve a posição submissa por mais alguns segundos, a fim de recuperar o fôlego. Sorrindo com as bochechas rosadas, ela acabou imitando o marido e, em seguida, ajeitou-se no peitoral dele. Os dois ficaram em silêncio até acalmarem os corações e o compasso dos pulmões. O olhar carinhoso dele no fim, para ela, era tudo.

– Tudo bem aí, pombinha? – perguntou ele em tom carinhoso, afagando os cabelos dela, úmidos pelo suor.

– Tudo ótimo, meu titã... – devolveu Aly, fitando-o com paixão. – Foi... incrível. – ele riu, fingindo que não se sentia orgulhoso de seu desempenho.

A loura pousou um beijinho na clavícula dele e fechou os olhos, embodocando-se contra seu calor. Ele até pretendia flertar e elogiá-la pela incrível trepada, porém contentou-se em vê-la adormecer com um sorrisinho nos lábios, tão saciada em seus braços, parecendo a mais feliz das mulheres. Não demorou muito e ele mesmo caiu no sono, exausto e radiante.

///


End file.
